She Loves to Watch Him Work
by RodzK
Summary: Harley was bored. To relieve her boredom she decides to watch the Joker work. But why does watching him make her heart beat faster? Rated M for reasons.


She loves to watch him work

I do not own any of the bat-verse, villains or heroes alike. But I do like playing with the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Harley was alone. Well, not really "alone" the Joker was locked up in his study working, but the usual company of his men, her friends, were gone. Joker had given them leave for a few weeks to see their family's (if they had them) while he came up with another genius plan to kill the bat. She didn't like the silence. But there we're advantages to having their abandoned theater all to herself. For example, she could now walk around in whatever she wanted without fearing the Joker would punish her for being slutty around his men. She had just gotten out of a bubble bath and slipped into her short silk red robe and nothing else because she could. But she was tired of being alone, so she braved the walk over to the Joker's study. She let herself in as his door was slightly ajar. Closing it after she entered. Not even bothering to look up he said "What is it Harley? I'm working." He sighed sternly. "I know boss. I just didn't want to be alone any more it's too creepy without some noise." She said quietly. "Go watch TV. I'm busy" he replied still not looking at her. She walked closer to his desk. "Please" she begged. "I just want to be in here. I promise I won't distract you." The Joker rubbed his temples looking up at her "fine go sit in the corner." And he went back to scribbling.  
Harley went to her chair in the corner and watched as the Joker calculated Batman's demise.  
He really was quite sexy when he worked. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows revealing his very pale skin and some of Harley's favorite scars. There was one along his forearm she had put there with her nails during one of their intense love making sessions. There was another deeper and shorter than Harley's that was the result of one of the baterangs that do-gooder was so fond of. He wrote more quickly now an idea obviously having just popped into his head. Harley could have moaned as she saw the muscles of his arms flexed and released faster than his pen could scribble across the page. She followed the movement down to his hands. They were another story. Capable of horrid monstrosities and much pain but also the most erotic of sensations. Absent mindedly Harley's own hands moved in tiny circles up her thigh under her thin red silk robe. His eyes darted across the page. Until he threw down his pen in defeat. He crinkled up the paper and threw it to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair while Harley's hands teased their master gliding her thumb along her nipple. Smiling as it puckered at her touch. She wanted more contact. She didn't really notice the sleeve fall off her shoulder. She was too concentrated on a bead of sweat that ran down mister J's defined cheek bones. His eyes were intensely looking at a fresh page she thought she might have seen them dart her way for a second, but it was too hard to be sure cause he was madly scribbling again. His back muscles powerfully contracting in time with the small hand movements. Harley's hands traced their way down to her center and before she could think she had slipped a finger into her opening and was moving it in time with the Jokers writing. He wrote faster. She pumped faster. Biting her lip to keep the moans from escaping her lips. Then suddenly he was looking right at her. But she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. His eyes were so deep and lustful she couldn't tear her own from them. With the grace and speed of a snake she watched him maneuver around her desk and stalk toward her like a tiger on the prowl. He stood in front of her looking down upon her actions. Her hand moving faster ever still. He held up his pen. And in one smooth motion he jabbed it inside of her as well quickly matching her pace his nostrils flared in anger or in lust she couldn't tell behind his now steel like expression. She gasped and moaned as what little bits of skin came in contact with her till she couldn't take anymore. She came. His pen and her finger caught in the construction of her walls. She threw her head back somehow not knocking the chair over. He allowed her to bask in her orgasm till the end. Her finger lazily retreating along with his pen. Her chest heaved as she took a few shaky breaths. She looked at him shyly, blushing at the act he had caught her doing. He put the pen in his mouth sucking it clean then took her finger and shoved it into her mouth so she could taste herself. When she pulled it out licked clean. He backed off. Turning and retreating to his desk. He sat down and began to scribble again just as before. Harley's heart still pounding, straightening her robe all the while staring at this strange, wonderful, terrible, mad man that she unquestionably loved. For no one else could compare to their very odd love affair.


End file.
